


General and Commander at Amaranthine

by brightephemera



Series: Leif Surana [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Grey Wardens, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the careers of Warden-Commander Leif Surana and Warden-General Loghain Mac Tir as they rebuild the Grey Warden order in Ferelden.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir & Female Surana, Loghain Mac Tir & Warden
Series: Leif Surana [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954573
Kudos: 2





	1. Picking Rooms

Leif and Loghain checked the chambers of the upper floor of Amaranthine Keep. Leif picked the brightest one and moved on.

“Too big,” muttered Loghain, eyeing a sitting room and its coffee table while ignoring the bedroom beyond. “There was a servant’s room next door, I’ll take that.”

“You’ll take these rooms,” said Leif.

“Oh? Why?”

“So the map we’re looking over at three in the morning is not the one next to my bed. I like sleeping.”

“And I don’t?”

“Tell me you don’t study maps late at night after everyone’s gone to bed.”

“Hm. I’ll take these rooms.”


	2. A Rocky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble. Not everybody's in a great mood all the time.

Loghain considered the desktop. “My daughter might help, if the boy doesn’t hear of it.”

“Stop calling him that.”

“I don’t hear ‘Alistair’ from you. Very well. Your hero? The rightful King?”

“Yes?”

“And what good has he done you? Or is he accepting your messages at all?”

“A man can be more than the sum of his utilities.” She gritted her teeth. “Or less.”

“Oh, you’ll need more creative insults than that to shock me.”

“I have to hope it hurts because it’s coming from me.”

“Why would I consider you special?”

Leif snarled and turned away. “Forget it.”


	3. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden-Commander Leif Surana must find an appropriate title for her second-in-command. "Lieutenant" seem so paltry after his career.

Leif stood with her staff loose in one hand. “You’re really only good at one thing.”

Loghain crossed his arms over his chest. “This game. Betrayal? Losing? Glaring?”

“Being horrifyingly pragmatic with large numbers of people. I can’t make you a Warden-Lieutenant, that’s a waste of your stature. I’d rather name you Warden-General.”

He studied her, blue eyes thoughtful. “Under your command, I assume.”

“Naturally.”

“And my purview?”

“We agree on threats. You plan how we beat them. Command in the field, if you want.”

“And you?”

Leif smirked. “At your side.”

“A strange decision. I believe I’ll take it.”


End file.
